


Ain't Nothin'

by boilthehelloutofit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Bisexual Female Character, Dean Being an Asshole, Dean Being an Idiot, Depression, Don't Wanna Spoil Too Much About the Smut Scene, Empathetic Sam, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Good Friend Sam Winchester, Hunting, Impala, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inactive Service/Army Reserves, Kinda, Kinda Self-Insert, Kinda freeform, Loss of Parent(s), Lots of "kinda"s, Main Character Trying to Recover, Men of Letters Bunker, Not Beta Read, Past Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Eating Disorders, Past Relationship(s), Pie, Post Military, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Recovery, Sam and Dean are 30-34, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Supportive Dean Winchester, Vaginal Oral sex, Violence, Winchesters and OFC Eventually Become Friends, becomes more, meeting the winchesters, mild pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boilthehelloutofit/pseuds/boilthehelloutofit
Summary: *Please read the tags*“Faith is running away. Running from family and everything she’s ever known. She’s taking every picture, a stack of books, and the clothes on her back. Faith’s left everything behind so she can start over, but her hotel room smells like pot and cologne, and it only brings back memories. It kills her because the memories are all she can think about. Well, that and the men in the room next to her. What’s up with those guys, anyway?”Faith, 27, is still an orphan inside, trapped in her fighting instincts. She forgot everything she ever loved when she went military. Somehow, now she doesn’t think she even belongs there. Fighting people gets old, and serving the country is a life sentence. Faith went because she thought it would mean that no one owned her anymore. Suddenly the government does, and she’d become a prisoner of war somewhere along the line. Faith flees the state, to find herself in something that could alone mean inconvenience. The inconvenience? The Winchesters.





	Ain't Nothin'

**Author's Note:**

> Before anybody reads, I'd like to say that yes this is slightly reader-insert, but recovery is a beautiful thing. I am okay, and so is my character. This writing has very "adult" themes in it INCLUDING SELF-HARM, violence, vulgar language, and sexual content. FOR ANYBODY WHO HAS DEALT WITH SUICIDAL TENDENCIES, THIS COULD BE VERY TRIGGERING. Thank you for giving this story a chance. XO
> 
> My character is Bi, so there will be some non-explicit/implied F/F in this chapter as well as in other chapters.

She would say that her life started in June with her hands around the handlebars of her Harley Cruiser. Hot tears blurred her vision, and the acetaminophen coursing through her veins made the road wobble. Her helmet felt tight all around her skull, like her head had blown up a size. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and rang in her ears. Carefully, she reached up and pressed the answer button on the helmet and gathered her tears just in time.

"What do you want?" She growled over the acceleration of her bike.

"It's JD, are you okay?" He grieved. Faith felt it in her bones, she felt cheap and selfish. She had to choke down a painful sob.

"I'm just going away for a while." She tried to sound consoling, but she was never good at it. Her best friend always saw through her anyways.

The distant sound of broken breaths told her that he knew.

"I'm so, so sorry..." Faith blinked the salt water from her eyes. "I thought I'd be fine, but to tell you the truth, I'm still as fucked up as I was before."

JD didn't respond. Faith hit a red light and paused. "You can't do this to me again." 

She knew that. She didn't know how to tell him that she was leaving anyways. She didn't know how to tell him that what he said didn't matter. 

"I'm so sorry." And she hung up. The light turned green; she took a right turn into Lincoln Square Gas Mart.

 

"Twenty on pump four" She told the cashier. She didn't bother to wipe her eyes as she filled her tank. Her phone vibrated again. "Chloe". The tears welled up again, and she couldn't answer. It was dank and dirty under the florescent lights at the gas pumps. What a way to fuel her bike and her pity party. Even better, she wasn't alone.

She could remember clearly how the car pulled in. It didn't swerve even slightly, just curved to fit right next to pump two. The engine purred beautifully and stopped as soon as the car had parked. It somehow looked pretty in the light. Black and glossy with silver rims. Honestly, it was a sexy car. A Chevy, and an old one too, but you could tell it was well taken care of. The passenger, a pretty large man, went inside to pay for the gas. Faith tried as best as she could to stay unnoticeable. The last thing she wanted was to draw attention to herself in a town she doesn't live in. She pretends to continue filling the gas tank, watching the inert numbers as if they were moving.

"Always wanted to come back to Chicago." Said a deep voice, the driver.

"Dean, we've been here like five times." Said the passenger.

"...I like the pizza." The driver, presumably Dean, said. Faith chuckled. She'd always loved listening to people and their conversations. 

"So," Dean continued in a low voice."Whaddya think, Sammy? Think it's one of Crowley's Cronies?"

Faith's face screwed up in confusion. She wondered if the man was speaking English for a moment.

"I don't know, I mean...It could be, it just seems weird to me. Have you ever heard of a demon wanting blood sacrifices? I think it's more of a witch thing, don't you?" The passenger said, trying harder not to be heard. 

"Demons do some pretty messed up shit, though. And the sulfur? I don't really care, whatever son of a bitch is doing this, we kill it." Dean asserted. 

The other man sighed. "Yeah." He returned.

What the fuck? Faith shook her head dismally. What the actual fuck, though, really? Demons, witches, blood sacrificing? She replaced the gas pump, and not even bothering to put on the helmet clasped to her backpack, she straddled her bike and sped away. She was bewildered, not scared, but just...confused. She wished she hadn't listened on the way to the hotel. The fucking craziest people always found their way to her. The wind whipped Faith's hair and stung her eyes with exhaust smoke.

When Faith arrived, she had to pay a parking fee ("bullshit"), but she was happy to find out they had free breakfast. No Wi-Fi, single bed, small bathroom, and an obviously unsteady smoke balcony for her room. She unpacked what little she owned dismally. Some clothes...books...photo album...her Glock with ammunition...cash and IDs...and some toiletries. Her phone, headphones, and charger rested in her pockets. It was 10:40-something. The adrenaline pumping through her told her that she didn't need sleep just yet. She decided it was time to go to the bar because, jeez, after all she felt like she deserved it. 

The bar was crowded with cheap bikers, college kids, lonely women, and sluggish men. It had an ominous feeling to it, red lit with classic rock surrounding her. She sat at the bar without ordering for a few moments, just drinking in the swirling smoke. It wafted through her with the heavy smell of liquor. Faith sighed and put her head in her hands. 

"What'cha feelin' today?"

Faith craned her neck up. A woman stood before her. Blonde, busty, high cheekbones, honestly very beautiful. She almost felt safer across from her.

"Vodka...lots of it..." She smiled faintly. The woman nodded, tapping her fingers on the bar.

"You a soda girl? Dew-driver?" She suggested. Faith's eyebrow quirked up, but she pursed her lips and nodded.

"On it," She winked subtly. When she walked away, Faith couldn't help but smile at herself.   
really

Each drink offered seemed like a better and better idea. The jokes got funnier, she became a comedian of epic proportions and she could really flirt with the bartender. She almost felt pretty, graceful, and witty. she pulled her dress a little lower and ran a hand through her hair frequently to draw attention to it.

"You from around here?" the woman questioned. Faith shook her head. "Thought so." She leaned over the bar slightly to whisper. "Me either," she chuckled. Faith laughed with her. They were so close, and she was so curved and soft. Yet somehow she couldn't muster the confidence when the bartender leaned closer.

"I'll be back" She smiled nervously. The bartender didn't seem phased, she just stared as Faith walked off.

She headed for the bathroom. She barely made it in the door before she saw a girl staring at her. Her hair is was mess and her cheeks were flushed red. Her bra was peeking above the low cut seam of her tank. When she took a step forwards so did she, she staggered like an inebriated tramp and invaded her space. She tried to compose herself, and so did the girl. Faith scowled at the mirror. She came to the realization that the bartender...the cute little bartender at the bar probably felt sorry for her. God, she sure felt sorry. She was drunk and pitiful. Just as it had always been. She turned on the faucet and splashed icy cold water in her face. She wiped it with her jacket sleeve and leaned back against the sink. She ignored it when the bathroom door opened in front of her.

"Did you puke?" the bartender guessed. Faith's head snapped up, the feathery kinks of her hair shadowing her face. She chuckled nervously. "No, I'm fine. Strong stomach." She explained, though she most definitely felt like she could throw up now. The bartender walked up, pulling a cigarette out of a pack from her pocket, along with a bright red lighter. She held up the cigarette. 

"You smoke?" she asked. Faith felt an itch, an "I could snatch that out of you're hand right now" itch. 

"I'm trying to quit..." She replied instead. The bartender nodded, understanding, and lit hers. The lighter caught the peppered freckles on her cheeks. She continued closer and hoisted herself up to the sink, sitting down. Faith gazed at her. She wasn't sharp around the edges, but she wasn't chubby either. Her hips were bearing, legs exposed by cut-off shorts, a creamy ivory color without a single imperfection. Her eyes were a stunning hazel, full of blues and greens and gold around the edges. Her lips...pale pink, not quite full, but they suited her face so well. She wore a baby blue t-shirt and navy blue Timberlands. She was terrifyingly seductive just from the catch of her eyes. 

"I never heard you say your name." She acknowledged.

"Faith."

"Megan" She held her hand out and Faith took it. They shook gently. Her hand was velvety."What brings you here anyways?"

Faith paused. She thought against telling this stranger about her life, so she decided it would be best to lie.

"On my way home from vacation." she said simply. Megan nodded. 

"Any special guy at home?" she asked. Faith flinched, shaking her head and smiling. Megan laughed. "Any girls?" she asked suggestively and scooted closer. Their hands were side by side now. Faith tucked her hair back behind her ear and looked in her eyes. 

"Not right now..." Her voice was almost a whisper. Megan seemed to deliberate before she made her choice.

Her lips connected to Faith's softly with a chaste kiss first, as if asking for silent permission. She didn't know if Megan had dropped her cigarette, but she didn't care. Faith gained the guts to come back more urgently, locking lips with the beautiful woman in front of her. They moved, and Megan's hand went up to her hair, tangling in it and resting there. They were fast to have their hands all over each other's bodies. It was slow and wet, tongues slipping by one another sweetly. Megan tasted intoxicatingly like cigarette smoke, and she was sure she tasted like liquor, but neither of them pulled away. Not even when Faith stood and backed Megan into the mirror to wrap her legs around her hips. It was heated quick. Her hands went from her waist to the small of her back to pull her closer to her body. Megan unzipped and pushed off her jacket. Faith noticed the way Megan rolled back and forth as they kissed. She was suddenly aware that this wasn't going to stay in the bar. Not with the way Megan was sighing into her mouth.

"I have a room upstairs." Faith said as a suggestion. Megan opened her eyes and looked down. Fuck.

"What are those?" she ran a hand down Faith's left arm, feeling the rough patches of scar tissue. Some were raised up, some caved in, especially the one running straight down the middle of her forearm. Faith turned her arm to hopefully cover the worst of it, but Megan only moved to the other one, holding it in place. She seemed almost...mesmerized by the scars. She traced them. Though it was the worst possible time, Faith felt tears prickle in her eyes. Megan looked up, bringing her hands up to cup her face. Faith was so confused. She should run away. This isn't okay, this is why she stopped sleeping with anyone in the first place. This is why she wears jackets and long sleeved shirts because no one, especially not her one night stand, should see this. But Megan was looking at her so sweetly. A tear ran down her cheek. Megan caught it. Fuck, Faith thought. Fuck, fuck, no. 

"No..." she said quietly. 

"Hey, hey..." Megan quieted her. "Let me take care of you, huh?" there was a bright gleam in her eyes. At first, Faith didn't see how mischievous it was, but maybe it was because she was drunk, or maybe she really needed somebody to take care of her right now, so she kissed her again. And again, and again, and it felt so sweet. The itch in her wrists became so hard not to itch now. She must've blacked out then, because she couldn't remember anything after that. Just that the itch was gone when she woke up the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are deeply appreciated from those who enjoyed the story, and PLEASE give criticism where it's due. Please give suggestions for the story as I continue writing, it helps. XO 
> 
> If all goes well, we'll learn more about Faith in chapter 2.


End file.
